Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular to a portable electronic device having various operation modules.
Description of the Related Art
Since tablet computers and touch displays are popular, users are used to operating computers by touch. Therefore, in order to facilitate user operations, some laptop computers provide touch displays and can be changed to tablet computers via transforming mechanisms.
However, although laptop computers having transforming mechanisms have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for improving laptop computers.